A Party at the Phantomhive Estate
by angietehkittehanthraxxx
Summary: *Story is purposely written Out of Character OoC Just another casual day in the Phantomhive estate as always when Ciel Phantomhive decides once more that he is bored. He gets his loyal butler Sebastian Michaelis to throw a not so usual party.


Author's Note: This story is completely unorthodox.

It was a quiet day in the Phantomhive household when it came time for Ciel Phantomhive to annoy Sebastian once more. He angrily rang the bell for the busy butler, and sat back in his chair. _I'm bored…_ he thought and developed the idea for an all-night party. He had the money to throw a party; he also had servants to pull everything together. There was nothing stopping him. Sebastian eased the door open and presented himself.  
"Yes, my lord?" He said with a bow.  
"Sebastian, call up every one we know. Except Elizabeth and her posse… god she's annoying." Ciel shuddered then waved him away. "Go on!"  
Sebastian grinned and bowed once more. "Yes, my lord."

_Asshole…_ Sebastian thought to himself as he turned around upon one foot, and headed for his office. As Sebastian walked down the hallways of the mansion, he pondered on the fact if Ciel had any friends he would like to see specifically. _Alois!_ He thought._ Oh wait, he's a stalker. _Sebastian scratched his head a little more. _Elizabeth! No… she's psycho. _He stopped and placed his hands upon his hips. _Hm… there aren't many children in this series are there?_ He resumed walking, entered his office, skipped over to his chair and took a good spin and squealed a hearty "WHEE!", once he landed upon his bum. Slamming his hands down upon his desk as a brake, Sebastian grinned at the phone, and then started spinning the dialer at Godspeeds. He sat back and crossed his legs.  
"Hello? Grell? No, this is not a booty call." He rolled his eyes and was silent. "Yes I'm sure... What?" he leaned forward in disbelief. "No…" he listened closely to the gossiping Shinigami. "SHUT YOUR ASS HE DIDN'T!"  
He got up and closed the door to keep his conversation private (although his booming laughter didn't help his cause) and spent hours listening to Grell ramble. After accepting his invitation, Grell hung up and Sebastian went around to calling others.

Still giggling about his conversation with Grell, Sebastian overheard Ciel bitching as usual, but this time, it was about him. _Lazy butler? Egotistical? WHORE!?_ Sebastian stormed back down to his office and called up Alois and Elizabeth. _If Young Master wants a party…_ he thought, _Young Master shall have a party_.

Six o' clock, the usual time Ciel held his gatherings struck on the grandfather clock in a nearby room to Sebastian's office. Sebastian smashed the one in his office ages ago. He raised an eyebrow, and checked _his_ pocket watch to ensure accuracy. Sebastian sighed, and then giggled, knowing what he had done. _LOL_ he thought to himself. There were three pounds upon the front door to the mansion then a crash. Alarmed, Sebastian and his fellow servants rushed to see what was going on. It was no one other than Claude…Claude Faustus and his little slut I- I mean master, Alois Trancy.  
"My apologies." Claude said with a bow. "It's just that I didn't expect a prestigious estate of the such to have so very well… cheap doors."  
Sebastian glared and balled his free fist as Claude and Alois walked by. No one was to insult Sebastian's home décor skills, let alone break his decorations. He especially didn't like Claude Faustus touching his things. With all of these events fresh in his mind, and the breeze flowing through the door caressing his face, Sebastian decided that it was time for the gloves to come off. His first thought was to fix the door then kick Claude's ass for breaking it. But then he realized that there are no door shops open at this time so he just had Meirin place a sign over the door that read "Holler through the hole for the party!" and he would kick Claude's ass later. He saw his highly disregarded guests sitting in the front room chatting amongst themselves when he walked past, headed to Ciel's office. _Rat bastards…_ Sebastian thought to himself and was very tempted to say it out loud.

He made it to Ciel's office without parting his lips and quietly opened the door.  
Ciel was laid back and had his eyes covered with his arm "Yes Sebastian?"  
"Your guests are here, and its 6:15." Sebastian grinned once more.  
Ciel sighed. "Tell them I'll be down and you may go clock out… just let me sleep…"  
"Sure whatever." Sebastian strolled out.  
Racing down the hallway to his office before Ciel could call him back for the last remark he made, Sebastian thought up some final preparations for the party. Sebastian was an off-duty butler, but the contract still said he was a butler. And when Ciel says butler, Sebastian knew he meant slave. Skidding into his office, Sebastian clocked out and went to his sleeping chambers. He stripped of his jacket, vest, shirt, pants, and yes ladies his underwear (Sebastian can't have dirty underwear you know that) and changed into some of his more casual attire. As Sebastian was pulling up his pants, Madame Red kicked his door open. He spun around in shock and closed his fly up.  
"You don't have to hide that from me Mr. Michaelis and I are sure there's plenty to share" Madame Red slurred.  
Sebastian grabbed his shirt and shoes and made a run for it. As he sprinted past, Madame Red bear-hugged him and slammed him down on his bed.  
"Me and you are gonna have sex." She giggled. "And it's not gonna mean a thing!" she started taking off her shirt.  
"HELP!" Sebastian yelled… er… cried. "I'm being raped or molested… I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL SHE'S DOING JUST GET HER OFF!"  
"What the hell is going on here?" Ciel stood there, scarred for life. "Madame Red, stop raping my butler. Sebastian, get up."

Sebastian managed to roll Red over and continued on his way out of the room. Ciel stood there, rubbed his head, and began to question the idea of having a party with these people. He hit Madame Red over the head with a vase so she could sleep soundly for it was 7:00 and from where Ciel was standing, Sebastian was getting the party started. Ciel went into his sleeping chambers and put on his casual wear, then followed the sound of the bass to where the party was. Ciel realized that in mere minutes, his loyal slave I mean butler pulled together what was going to be the party of the century. As he got closer to the ballroom where the party was being held, he heard chanting voices. _How dare they start without me? The Earl!_ He thought as he opened the door. That was when he caught sight of Claude, from the Trancy residence and Sebastian… throwing back shots of catnip tequila like it was water. A crowd had gathered around them. Being a Class-A midget, Ciel stood on his tippy-toes and saw Grell wearing a younger person's shorts, red heels and a red bra holding round signs, pouring tequila and pulling limes out of his bra.  
"Just face it Sebastian…" Claude slurred. "There IS something I can do better."  
Sebastian tossed his drink back. "Yeah…" he hiccupped. "That's being a Class-A shithole!"  
Grell stroked Sebastian's hair. "Oh Sebas-chan, you don't have to prove that you're better than him."  
Claude let out a manly burp and tossed back another shot. "Now listen to me you lice infested avian…" he blinked twice and staggered to his feet. "You just shut-up."  
Sebastian stood up a bit better and managed to look him in the eye. "What if I say no?"  
Claude stood next to Grell and fell against him, and used him as a body to lean on. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" He slurred.  
"No, I'm not gonna shut up!" Sebastian threw back another shot.  
Claude growled. "Damn it Sebastian now I gotta kick your uppity nip- and tuck ass!"  
Sebastian spread his arms. "COME AT ME BRO!"  
They both charged for each other. Grell jumped out of the way and began taking bets for who would win the fight. Sebastian and Claude let out beastly growls as they charged head on for each other. The crowd got antsy until when they finally collided, they were knocked out cold. Grell had to hand all of the money back.

Ciel quietly descended the stairs to join the crowd. Turning around to fix his bra, Grell noticed the young Earl.  
"Well if it isn't Mister Party-Man eh?" he yelled pointing towards the startled kid.  
Ciel waved and smiled at the applause. He looked around at the finely decorated room and smiled at the job his butler did.  
"Thank you all for coming!" he started. "Now like poor Mr. Faustus here, LETS GET SHIT-FACED!"  
Everyone cheered as Ciel and Alois pulled their butlers to the side.  
"Well Ciel," Alois started. "I really appreciate your invitation to this party."  
"Don't act sweet and kind to me." Ciel growled and slapped Sebastian as hard as he could. "Wake up you drunken bastard!" he turned back to Alois. "You tried to have me killed.  
Alois pouted and frowned at Claude. "Ciel… I love Claude… I couldn't bear to hit him." He said the last part sarcastically.  
Ciel scowled. "Are you suggesting I hit him for you?"

Alois nodded. Ciel sat Sebastian up, and then turned around to slap Claude awake. Alois hugged him and he pushed him away.

Grell whistled. "Hey brats Ronald and Will are about to put on a show! Come take a look-see!"

Ciel dragged Sebastian to the front row and sat. Naturally Alois sat next to him with a half fainted Claude. Ciel watched Alois out the corner of his eye. _He seems happy…_ he thought. _But why would I, Ciel Phantomhive make him, happy? Am I the toy he likes to play with, the same kind of toy that I sell world-wide to children who wish to have something to play with and hold dearly? Or am I more than an object to him? Am I that special teddy bear each child has and never wants to let go of? Is Alois trying to be friends?_ Ciel delved deep into this thought and it consumed him for the time being. Ciel was very serious about this thought, went through the pros and cons, tried to make sense of it all. Ciel leaned passionately against the half-asleep Sebastian. He stroked his arm, still delved in the thought of Alois being his friend. Ciel wasn't sure if he even knew how to be a friend. He spent the whole show upon this thought, watching the two shinigamis dance around on stage in companionship… friendship. Were these two friends, Ciel didn't know but he came to realize that the first step isn't becoming Alois's friend, but getting along with him. Leaned against his faithful butler, he watched earnestly and intently. He listened to Ronald tell the crowd about his best friend, occasionally turning to Alois.

As their final number, Ronald and William danced off the stage and Undertaker and Drocell rose to their feet with a black bag. Everyone, even Ciel had his attention drawn by this pairing. _Undertaker knows Drocell? _Ciel shrugged. _Who knew?_ Drocell pulled out marionette puppets of everyone he knew. Undertaker prepared his impersonations as each doll was removed. Ciel decided to make the first move.  
"Alois?" he whispered.  
Alois turned around. "Yes? Is something the matter?"  
Ciel blushed lightly and looked away. "Would you like to watch the show with me?"  
Alois smiled gently and scooted his chair closer. "I'd love to."  
Ciel turned his attention to the first act titled Conceited Ass-Holes. It featured the rivalry between Sebastian and Claude as well as the beatings Sebastian and William deal on Grell. Ciel and Alois laughed together at the profanities and beatings while Grell yelled "That doll's ass is too big!" The next act was called Tales from a Shinigami Named Grell. Even Alois cackled at the scenarios Grell was featured in, and giggled at the real Grell protesting, knowing all of the scenarios, responses, and circumstances were accurate and true. Ciel smiled at the friendly bond Grell had with Undertaker and the friendship Undertaker had with Drocell. Even shinigamis had friends. Their last act, Two Spoiled Brats was all about Ciel and Alois. Ciel and Alois watched carefully, and smacked their snickering butlers. Undertaker closed the curtains and the crowd roared. Ciel became even more impressed at how the party is turning out.

Sebastian and Claude, still drunk as hell, pulled their glass armonicas over to the center of the ballroom, and began to play. Oh the notes were sour, wrong, and a lethal assault to the ears. Everyone crouched over, begging them to stop.  
"Sebas-chan…" Grell whined. "I love you darling but please, stick to your butler profession!"

Grell hit the ground and rolled around in agony. As Sebastian and Claude played their glass armonicas as if they were in a rock concert, Ciel and Alois covered their faces and blushed in shame.  
"Even if we switched," Alois sighed. "We'd still be stuck with a crappy butler."  
Ciel smiled and decided to let Alois in for the night.

They sat down and ate the food that had been so professionally prepared. He took a bite of the smoked salmon and approved of Sebastian's cooking once more. While Ciel sat and ate, Alois sat next to him, and pondered upon various aspects of Ciel. He came to some conclusions and frowned. He leaned against Ciel's arm. Ciel's first instinct was to slap him away but something stopped him when he felt Alois's head hit his shoulder. For once he wasn't holding a dead body or it was someone charming him into a business deal. Alois seemed to be distressed, concerned and upset to him. This reality was true. Ciel wrapped his arm around him. Alois's eyes widened, and then closed in contentment.  
"Alois…" Ciel started. "Are you alright?"  
He looked up to Ciel with his bright blue eyes. "Only if you are Ciel."  
Ciel peeped out the corner of his eye, noticing how sincere Alois was with his statements and concerns.  
"Of course I'm alright. Should I be troubled?"  
"Ciel…" Alois began stroking his arm. "Are you comfortable with your life, the riches, fame and prestige?"  
Ciel pondered for a moment. "Yes, well I believe I am better off."  
"Oh Ciel… now tell me, are you content with your life?"  
Ciel nodded.  
"I have one more question, then I'll let you eat in peace."  
"Alright."  
"Are you truly happy with your life?"  
Ciel gasped a little, never being asked this question. He had no friends, engaged to a woman he doesn't like, has to drag around a butler, orphaned, one too many enemies and horrible servants. As Ciel continued to think, he began to pout, and with each thought it got worse. But then, he thought about the song Ronald and William had sang. Friends are supposed to help you no matter what.  
"No, I'm not happy at all…" he said quietly.  
"What is discontenting you Ciel?" he pouted.  
Ciel turned to Alois, and took his hand. "I need a friend."  
Alois's eyes widened. "I'm here, all the time. You know how to contact me Ciel. All you have to do is reach out." He smiled warmly.  
Ciel hadn't felt this much affection from someone since his parents died… on that fateful night… Now the one who is his enemy truly wants to be his friend. He took Alois's hand and caressed it. Alois curled up a bit and moved closer.

"Oh Ciel…" he sighed. "I can feel it, you're so tired. You're so tired of keeping the walls up, dragging that post-menopausal butler around then having just enemies and allies. No true friends who care. Well Ciel I care. I wish to put the past behind me, I acted like a child. I know you doubt me; I know you don't trust me. I know you must hate-"  
Ciel launched at Alois, caressing him as he pressed him into a gentle kiss. Alois's arms were wrapped tight around Ciel. He leaned forward, pushing Ciel on his back.

Ciel broke away briefly. "Never leave me." He stroked Alois's hair.  
"I promise," his voice broke. "I'll never leave you."  
They lay there, in their own world away from the fast pace of the party. They didn't lay there from a slap fight or exhausted from being caught up in a butler feud. They laid there in a newly formed bond of trust and friendship.

Across the room, Grell finally managed to get up, and clock Sebastian and Claude across the head with his chainsaw so they would stop their putrid playing.  
"For once Grell," Will cracked a smile at him. "Excellent work there."  
Grell squealed, swinging his hips and doing a happy dance.

He dragged his prizes over into a corner and put ice packs on their forehead. Ronald signaled to Grell and restarted the music. Claude slowly opened his eyes and turned to Grell.  
"Grell! What the hell are you doing in a bra?" He rubbed his head.  
"Because I'm the sexiest D Cup you'll ever find WHY DO YOU THINK I'M WEARING ONE!?"  
"Well…" Sebastian started, trying to wake up. "You're Grell… from my years of experience with you that's the only logical explanation I can think of."  
"Well that's because you're stupid." Claude mumbled.  
"NO ONE ASKED YOU CLAUDE!" Sebastian flew to his feet.  
Claude sighed. "Take a Midol…"  
Sebastian dealt him a good kick to the head. "I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT TAKE A WOMAN'S HORMONE MEDICATION!"  
Claude removed his glasses. "You should considering you're just one big menstrual cramp!"  
Sebastian stomped on his foot. "A CRAMP!?"  
Claude stood up. "No, now that I come to think of it you're just one big uncomfortable mood-swing of violence disliked by all."  
"WHAT!?" Sebastian rolled up his sleeves.  
"I don't know I'm drunk!"  
"This is pathetic…" Grell mumbled.  
"Well take this Faustus!" Sebastian removed his glove and slapped him with it.  
"It's on Michaelis!" Claude removed his glove and slapped him with it.  
The two then launched at each other and went for it to the death.  
"Oh you're a sorry excuse for tolerance!" Claude yelled.  
"At least I am able to snatch the heart of a maiden when I want to!"  
Claude laughed. "You couldn't even snatch the heart of a proper Shinigami if you tried!"  
"Grell!" Sebastian yelled.  
Grell swept to his feet. "Yes sir?"  
"How would you like to go up to my room, have a long hour of foreplay then engage in casual sex and I'll call you in the morning!?" Sebastian grabbed him by his neck.  
"I'd love to!" he choked.  
Sebastian dragged Grell off to his chambers.  
Claude stopped to think about what just happened.  
"Wait a minute," Claude yelled, and then he chased after them. "I SAID SUITABLE!" he stopped and sighed.

Being willingly dragged to Sebastian's chambers, Grell squealed and thought about the moment that lay ahead of him. Sebastian was wasted, so badly that he would take Grell to bed… again. Sebastian stumbled up to his room and unlocked the door. Spinning into a kiss with Grell, he fell upon his bed as he started to remove his clothes.  
"Who are you!?" Yelled a drunk, and still very disoriented Madame Red.  
Grell and Sebastian stared in shock. She took a bottle of water and knocked Sebastian upside the head with it.  
"Get away from me you rapist prowler!" she proceeded to hit him in his face.  
Sebastian yelped and screamed for help as Grell pulled him away from her. Finding a safe spot out in the hallway, Grell carried Sebastian and calmed him down. After the traumatized Sebastian caught his breath, Grell whisked him into the room of the Earl and showed him a little more than puppy love. After a big torture-fest with Sebastian, Grell carried him back down to the ballroom. He dumped him by the curled up and kissing Ciel and Alois. With a simple "I believe this is yours." and left.

The night boomed on with Claude as paparazzi, Ronald and Will on DJ and Undertaker taking everything for his amusement. Grell continued to go around serving drinks and flashing any demon or Shinigami he found adorable.

Hours later, Bard and Meirin opened the ballroom door and nearly fainted at the sight. Bard woke up first, racing over to Sebastian's side.  
"Mr. Sebastian wake up there's people laying around drunk, and like you, naked!" he shook him awake.  
"Get off me!" he slapped Bard away. "Go do something yourself!  
Sebastian stumbled up to his office and turned on his laptop. He went to his I' profile and noticed Claude posted some pictures. Sebastian flipped through them and thought they may be worth looking at. What Sebastian saw scarred him for life. He closed the laptop, found Claude and got him to help clear everyone out. All who were left was Ciel and Alois, curled up in a ball together, snuggled up in their newfound bond. Sebastian stopped to look at them.  
"Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other Claude." Sebastian sighed.  
"Regardless of whether they're friends now, I still hate your guts." Claude smiled.  
"Same here you rat bastard…" Sebastian smiled. "Same here."

Then he stopped to think. _That Middleford brat didn't even show…_


End file.
